1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lens modules and, more particularly, to a lens module with a focusing mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for use in an optical device, such as a microscope, a camera module, a digital camera module used in a portable electronic device, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy capturing digital pictures anytime and anywhere. At the same time, the need/desire for improved digital picture quality has increased.
In a typical camera module, a lens module is very important to the quality of the pictures captured by the camera module. Generally, a camera module includes at least one lens and an image sensing module. Optical image signals are focused by the at least one lens onto the image sensing module. The image sensing module transforms the optical image signals into electronic image signals. When a distance between the at least one lens and the image sensing module is adjusted, the definition of the optical image signals received by the image sensing module is also changed. Focusing mechanisms are widely used in lens modules for taking high quality photos.
In a typical lens module with a focusing mechanism, the focusing mechanism generally includes some driving elements, such as gearings and/or motors. When the lens module is used to take photos, the focusing mechanism adjusts some optical components, such as the at least one lens and/or the image sensing module, to an appropriate position via the drivers. However, the focusing mechanism is likely to undergo wear and tear because of continual friction between the driving elements, and the precision of the focusing mechanism can be reduced over time due to such wear.
Therefore, a new lens/camera module is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.